The Beast
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: It was one mission that everything changed for Lucy of Fairy tail. They were on a ship to take out murderous bandits when a tsunami strikes and Lucy was washed onto an abandoned island where no one can see or track. What happens at Fairy tail, and what becomes to Lucy as the years pass by?
1. Tsunami!

**What's up readers!**

**This is the first chapter of The Beast**

**Please send reviews on whether you like or if you got any ideas to help with the story**

**Thx!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAIRY TAIL!**

**Ch.1**

* * *

Fairy Tail Pov

It was just another day at Fairy Tail. Cana drinking, Erza was talking with Mira, and Lucy was at the board with Natsu and Happy looking for jobs.

"Hey Lucy how bout this one?" he asked Lucy showing her a high paying job.

Take out murderous bandits

Been taking hostages and been killing own citizens

Reward 500,000J

"Hmm, sounds good as long as we bring the team!" replied Lucy.

"Aye!"

Lucy heads over to Mira while Natsu discusses the job to the team.

"Hey Mira, Team Natsu's taking this job." Lucy says to Mira.

Mira checks it and stamps it. "Oh, by the way a storms coming soon so try to head back soon!" Mira called to Lucy who was heading out the doors with the team.

* * *

_3 hour later_

(I'm just going to skip right to the fight)

Lucy's Pov

We had just sneaked aboard the Bloody Mary as they docked away from shore with the hostages and valuables they stole away.

We already had the plan, Natsu would make the first move while Grey and Erza cornered them. I was to block any who try to go over board and take out the ones at the top while the others stormed down into the bottom chambers below deck.

We each got into our positions and before I knew it Natsu made the first move yelling "Fire Dragon's wing slash!" I then ran into action while Grey and Erza cut down there side and headed below deck taking out any who got in the way leaving the rest to me.

I held out Locke's key and shouted "Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" Locke appeared in a flash of golden light, flirted to me then ran into action. "Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" I shout and Scorpio appears in a golden flash yelling "We are!" and blasting away enemies with Sand Magic.

As we continued to cut down enemies very few remained and everyone was back on deck finishing off the boss. I then heard the sea roar causing me to turn around in surprise seeing a HUGE wave hovering right over us.

"Everyone hold onto something!" I heard Grey yell. I back into something hard realizing it wasn't something but someone. And I knew it wasn't anyone good. Rough hands wrapped around my stomach and a silver sword cut into my abdomen. I couldn't move, he was too strong and it hurt indescribably bad. "If I'm going down you're going with me girl!" he yelled over the waves and just like that everything happened so fast. His hands released me and the ship rocked forward causing me to tremble to the side. The wind was so strong along with the fact that gravity was not on my side as I was flung over board.

The first thing I felt was something hard, it felt like a thousand needles pierced my back and went deeper and deeper until I was past it and into the wave. The only thing I felt then was pressure surrounding me on all sides and I couldn't hold my breath much longer, not that I barely had time to get a gasp of air in the first place.

The worst part was that salt water really doesn't help a fresh would, especially in the abbs. I would've moaned if I wasn't trying to hold my breath.

At some point that felt like forever the wave passed and I was left sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

I couldn't tell if that was me losing consciousness or that it was getting darker the further I went.

It sucked, I didn't know where I was, only that the ship where my friends are is long gone, and the fact I can't freaking breath!

One thing that was cool was all the creatures I saw as I sunk. I saw all these fish and sea creatures. For a moment I thought I saw a narwhal too but then I landed at the bottom. I looked up seeing the light of the moon cast off the water causing it to glisten and reflect the moon light.

It was beautiful, but I wasn't ready to die. Not here and definitely not now.

I can already imagine the guild's reaction. _"Lucy Heartifilia killed by tsunami, her body somewhere in the ocean," and etc. with lots of tears. _No way.

So I put all that's left of my magic and strength into Aquarius's key.

The last thing I see is the key light up in gold before I was swallowed in darkness.

* * *

**So guys how was it? Plz send reviews and send some ideas!**

**Thx, the next chapter may be slow because exams are coming and I gotta study**

**Later!**


	2. Abandoned

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter**

**O and by the way this won't be for a while but I might do a match up**

**Send some review on whether I should do it or not**

**Thx!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (cause if I did Lucy would be stronger)**

**Ch.2**

* * *

Lucy Pov

I wake up coughing up water and some blood. My vision blurry and my abs burning. I wait for my vision to focus before leaning against something. A tree. I wipe my chin smearing the blood I know is there and look up seeing Aquarius. "Finally awake huh." She said in her usual snarky voice. I stare at her a moment before looking around. "Sorry if I interrupted a date." I said with a tiny edge in my voice followed by a burn in my stomach making me wince. "Note to self, don't get wounded during a tsunami." I muttered but Aquarius heard it and slightly cracked a grin.

I then look around seeing the shore and a forest like jungle. I look back to Aquarius. "Any idea where we are?" I ask. She shrugged. "Some island, probably abandoned. You sunk pretty far off, I just brought you too the closet land." She said. I muttered a "Thanks." and tried to stand but it only made the pain increase and I slumped back down against the tree.

I was barely hurt apart from my abs. I just stared at the Palm tree's leaf as a few drops of water splash against my face. "I'll get Virgo." Aquarius said and disappeared into golden light.

After a few minutes Virgo appeared with some clothes - Black short shorts, sandals, and a Black T-shirt - and some bandages. After she wrapped my wound in bandages I thanked them both and said they could head back. They did too, but a little reluctantly. I sighed and watched the sunset, seeing the sky go from blue-purple red-orange yellow-pink until finally it was midnight blue. It was beautiful really, I stayed like that for two days and forced myself from the ground to hunt for some food.

* * *

Back at the guild Pov

Team Natsu returned with sorrow faces yesterday stating that Lucy was gone. They said a tsunami washed her overboard and they hadn't seen her since. They couldn't find her scent or even a trail. She was just gone.

Today Makarov announces the death of Lucy Heartifilia, their stellar mage no more, and that she was a great mage and a family member.

Everyone was sad, depressed, but they knew they would eventually have to move on. Because they're Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I know now when I get back to the guild happy and I will be real close, cause I'll be having fish for meals for quite a while. I had changed into the clothes Virgo gave me and had now made a fire cooking (burning) my fish. I used my ripped clothes as a pretty good lighting substance along with wood and sticks but it took so long to get it started my stomach wouldn't shut it. I left my rod from the fire where a medium cooked fish was and ate it. I was a bit depressed but I didn't let it get to me.

Earlier I sent Locke (in disguise to keep the Xs away from revealing himself) to check on Fairy Tail. He returned like an hour ago telling me they think I'm dead. I told him it's fine, told him not to tell them I'm alive. He asked me why and I told him I needed a break and to train. Explore too, sometimes I feel caged in Fairy Tail. My team (preferably Natsu) won't let me on solo missions and Natsu comes to my apartment a lot I'm never given time to well explore.

I also told him I wouldn't call them for a while and not to leave the celestial world no matter the case. He nodded in agreement and left. I was really on my own now. But sometimes that's the cost of freedom. And even though that's the case, I'm still alive. I refuse to die until I know it's time. If that makes any sense. I sigh, put out the fire, and climb up the tree I've used as my resting place and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

**It's short I know but how was it?**

**It was a bit boring and sad but this is a long story and I needed to put this info in now**

**Anyways leave some reviews on whether you like the story so far (though it has only just begun), also on whether I should match Lucy up or not**

**Thx!**

**Later people of the world!**


	3. Bones

**Hello readers,**

**For future match ups I'm wondering if I should create an oc as her lover instead of the real characters. If I do actually do an oc send in reviews on what you think he should look like? And be like, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Ch.3 Bones**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

As the days pass on this place only continues to get stranger and stranger. But that's why they call them abandoned islands right? Besides that I had to climb trees to get some fruit and now my hands are covered in splinters and blisters. Took all morning to get all the splinters out.

I was also hunted by a tiger today and was forced (yet again) to climb a freaking tree. I had to stay up there all night waiting for it to leave.

Though thankfully a badger took care of that for me. The tiger immediately chased after it and probably ate it considering I never saw it again.

There are also other strange creatures, trackers, and predators. I've been running every morning in case I run into them (so I don't repeat the incident with the tiger again) and been working to get some muscle.

The trees are getting easier to climb every day and I've built a hammock at the top between two trees that's perfect for seeing the sunset.

I can never tell how many days have passed but do to how high the sun is I can tell whether it's morning, afternoon, or night.

I'm trying to explore this whole island. It is small but it's still big when it's only you and 100s of creatures. I plan on going to the deep part of the forest and see what's there. It's the side where most the birds are anyways so no need for wooden spears today!

* * *

Normal Pov

When morning arose Lucy awoke, jumping down her hammock and stretched before heading out.

Half an hour later she's at the dark side of the forest seeing the sun's rays reflect off the forest leaves and hearing the birds squawk and chirp.

She soon finds herself at what looks like an old cabin made of wood. She tries to open the door but it was stuck from so long of not being used. She bangs into it a few times before kicking it down causing her a face full of dust.

"Gross." she mutters while wiping her eyes from the dust. She then heads inside until she hears a loud squawk from her right that runs right above her. She steps back and notices something on her shoulder. Turning around she sees an eagle clinging unto her shoulder nice and tight his claws are embedded into her shoulder.

She sighs. "You didn't have to scare me like that." The eagle looks at her before pecking her on the head and nudging her shoulder. She shakes her head and heads inside. With the bird.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I head inside with the bird seeing how the cabin had been abandoned long ago seeing it covered in dust. I look to the right and jump back in surprise freaking the bird out a bit before we both calmed down.

I headed over to the bed with the skeleton seeing he died long ago. "Well Bones I hope you don't mind me looking around your shack and possibly using some of it." I look around seeing four large hand-made book shelves with thick to thin books filling the shelves. The titles were too old to read but the pages were still intact. There were also scrolls laying everywhere. "At least you don't smell Bones." I mutter. I then look more closely at Bones seeing he's got something clamped in his hands.

I look at it seeing an old flute made of different material, wood and maybe leather and some metal. Next to it is a note. It says-

_I know my death is near, I'm far too old to continue living here._

_Whoever finds my body and this flute_

_Know that its tune is heard from the millennium and calls to its friend_

_Its friends becomes yours, use it well_

_Find use of anything here as yours_

_Good luck_

_-J_

"Thanks J whoever you are, if you don't mind I'm sticking with Bones mate." I then fold the note and place it in my back pocket and pick up the flute examining it.

I look over to the desk by his bed side table finding a black leather strap with a holder. I strap it along my waist. Seeing two holders I place the flute on the right side and if I ever get a sword I'll place it on the left.

I then saw a trunk under his bed and grabbed it with both hands pulling it out from under the bed and open it seeing a long dusty cape.

I lift it up and dust the dust off. It was a long hooded dark blue cloak. The material strong and without damage. It's lined with blue with a crest that had the letter J on it. I put it on seeing it had no sleeves, but fit very well and kept the wind off.

Looking further around I equipped myself with more straps and found small weapons and bandages that could be used as grips. Wrapping my right hand to the forearm in the white bandages seeing it would keep harm from my hand when lifting or climbing trees.

I then moved to the books, picking up a heavy one. I open it recognizing the writing only to realize it's a magic book. And that all these books are magic books, I sat down on the floor, the book in front of me and began reading.

* * *

**Any good? **

**So send some reviews on what magic you think should be in those books.**

**This is still just the beginning XD**

**Thx, later!**


	4. Lochness monster

**Hey readers**

**So I just thought I should probably note that this is before Wendy and Lisianna or Lilly. **

**Enjoy the chapter,**

**Also changed the format tell me if you prefer this one or the other plz**

**Thx!**

**Ch.4 **

Lucy Pov

Days pass as I read through Bone's books. The main thing I've found in common with all the information was that this guy was a battle and solo mage. Also he was obsessed with blue. Really all the spells in here are blue flames, blue lightning, ice, water, etc. I mean there's other stuff like how to fight, stances, and positions and such but there's also something I'm unfamiliar about. Something called 'second origin'.

States that it's like a filter that has stored magic up and is activated through intense training or can be unlocked but through plenty pain. It boosts your magic to its full extent. The scrolls are in ancient writing that Bones translated most but I finished the rest thanks to his notes. The scrolls are about ancient/mythical creatures that are summoned by the flute I possess now. I had read all the books in a matter of days but now I must unlock them all, I might as well begin now. Not like I got anything better to do.

1 month later

Still Lucy's Pov

I sit against a palm tree closest to the ocean while the storm washes in. The waves rise and rain blots the sand. This eagle that's been following me around is very different from other birds. Instead of staying away from the rain he embraces it. I watch him look into the sky from the sand as rain splatters his feathers. I whistle to him and he flies over to me perching on my raised arm. I've gotten used to his weight and nails. He's not as tight either, I think he was just startled and scared on our first encounter. Now he's like man's best friends. "Maybe I'll call you Rayne, considering you're like me. In love with the storms. The rain, the flashing lightning." I say to him. He then climbs up my arm and perches unto my shoulder and we watch the storm together.

While the lightning flashes I look down to my finger tips and form a small blue lightning bolt run across my fingertips. Over the time I've been working on the spells and training I've unlocked second origin (not fun) and had accomplished the blue lightning magic. I also got water magic down, but I favor the lightning. The one I'm trying to most to accomplish is the blue flames but god are they hot. Blue flames are the hottest of flames but I feel like it's going to designate my skin. Though of course it won't, the flames themselves become a part of me I just need to accept them. Good thing about being on an island, you get plenty of materials and space to practice. Rayne nudges me in the shoulder than leaps off and flies into the sky. I chuckle and watch him circle the island as the storm passes.

2 months later  
Lucy Pov

Night arrives as a move different types of magic circling my body. Everything is blue yet so beautiful. Lightning, fire, light, water, and ice. The magic glows through the night reflecting off the island and blending in with the moon. I lower my hands and the magic disperses. I sigh and head over to my hammock with all my supplies and grab a mango. The fruit melts into my mouth every bite, its un-real how much better it tastes right from the source compared to the market. I then unsheathe the flute and walk to the sea, and play a tune.

This is the first time I played it, I'm playing 'Bloodstream'** (look it up, it's really beautiful) **and it's so beautiful. It sounds like Native American music really. I play the tune for minutes and then the waves rise. They rise so high, the height of a tsunami until something comes out of it. I continued the song however, and the creature watches me play. Its sapphire eyes watching me with trust. When the song ends I place the flute back into my belt and turn to the beast. Our eye lock and a motile bond is made as I lift my hand in front of its face.

Slowly and steadily the blue scaled creature moves forward until we touch, my warm hand on its cool wet snout. "Greetings Child."

Normal Pov

Lucy lept back in surprise. "Can you speak?" Getting no answer in return she shrugged thinking the island must really be getting to her. Then the creature moves forward again and places it's head on her shoulder. "We can only speak through touch, and it's through our minds." Lucy nods meeting the creature's eyes again. "It's finally nice to meet someone whose blood is warm like mine." he says.

"What's your name?" she asks him.

"My name is long forgotten and cannot be spoken with your tongue. Hmm, however I'm most well known as the Lochness monster." "So Locke then." she says. Loche nods. Lucy grins. "My names Lucy, Loche. I've been living here for a while now thanks to a tsunami." Loche rises, waves pouring down the higher he rises till he's at his full height. **(His description is the profile picture) **The voice stops through Lucy as they're touch parts. Loche is the size of a dragon and as Lucy notices the wings she realizes what Loche is. "So you're a dragon?" She asks. The beast nods breathing sea breeze. Loche's head then bows down to hers their foreheads meeting. "Yessss, and I deem you worthy of a power I offer. But in return I ask to travel with you in your journey for a time. As a companion." Lucy nods and horse whistles. Rayne appears from the trees and lands on Lucy's shoulder oblivious to Loche's presence. "This is Rayne, I met him here on the island when I first arrived here. He's also my companion, are you okay with having more than one companion Loche?" Loche nods in return. "Then my answer is yes." she says and could've sworn she saw him grin. "Then you will learn water dragon-slayer magic from me. Though remember this magic is like all others it will change you, have you realize things you've never known existed. You see the water dragon is different than all other dragons. I teach everything at once and give my trust to them, in this case you. So are you ready child?" he asks her. "I'm ready." she replied as Loche glows in a blinding light that surges into Lucy. Lucy loses consciousness, the last thing she sees are Loche's eyes, seeing the trust he sees in her, before blacking out.

**So readers how was it?**

**Look up the song 'bloodstream flute' to see the song she played**

**Also list types of mythical creatures that are your favorite and send them in for the story**

**Until the next chapter…**


	5. King of the Ocean

**Hey guys whats up**

**Ok the story's just getting interesting and thankyou for those keeping up with the chapters and those leaving reviews**

**And Thx for to even the negative one, I understand what you were saying guest -whoever you are- but I didn't make it all long and touchy because that's not what the story's about plus I thought it was fine -not all into drama- but still thanks for the comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **Sigh****

**Ch.5**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

I wake up seeing Loche staring at me as though he was waiting an eterney to see my eyes again.

"Ugh..." I mutter my head aching. "Aw, so your awaken." Loche says his head on my shoulder again.

"How long was I out?" I ask him. He looks up at the sky and I follow his gaze my hand meeting his neck as he looks up.

"Pass sunrise." he replies. I nod.

"Now since you're awake you have my power in your veins now. Don't be surprised if your blood turns blue."

"What!" I shout. I couldn't picture my blood blue, it would be so strange, kind of cool, but still strange!

He ignores it and turns his side facing me. "Come now, I'll train you on the journey. Time to spend some time with the Lochness monster."

I look at him studying the look in his eyes. "Okay I get the feeling we're not returning so let me get something'... And Rayne." I say and run back to shore after Loche nods.

Halfway through sprints I trip on dirt and knew instantly I had arrived at my destination.

I horse whistle as loud as I can hearing it echoes across the island.

Rayne appears ten seconds later like a hawk knocking branches out of his way and lands on a branch above me.

Knowing he's here I kneel and place my hands on the dirt dusting away the dust until my hands meet metal -a latch- and pull it upwards the roof lifting up and sliding back the higher I rise it until finally it reveals the stairs.

I set the roof down and climb down the chairs seeing cabinets of what else?

Rum.

A basement full of rum.

I grab a large sack from the shelf I got from Bone's shack and filled it up with like 20lbs bottles of rum.

I tighten the strap around my shoulder and throw the bag softly over my shoulder and climb back the stairs and slide the roof back down behind me kicking dirt back unto it before calling Rayne and head back to Loche.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Lucy returns seeing Loche's back facing her.

She secures the strap one last time on her back and hop on Loche's back.

"I'm ready." Lucy says to Loche who nods and swims forward. The waves of water flowing against them. Lucy holds unto Loche's neck as they make their way through a huge wave.

Loche than picks up speed his body moving in a pattern as his head dives down while his feet push. His wings brush the water off splashing some in Lucy's face but it felt good on her skin.

But it was still just the beginning.

Loche then launches himself up and lands down going underwater.

Lucy holds her breath as they swim to the bottom. The sight was amazing but Lucy was low on oxygen.

_"Go back up, need to breathe!" _She said to Loche in their telepathic language.

Loche dives back up and blasts out the water doing a quart-wheel before landing back against the water.

Lucy was grinning while gasping. "Ok, that was awesome!" She says and hears Loche chuckle.

but he doesn't wait, he immediately dives back under. He swam to a sunken ship that sharks had claimed but looked less fierce seeing Loche.

Lucy was amazed, seeing all types of fish in front of her. Their colors glistening underwater.

Manta-rays and eels passing by along with hump-back whales. Lucy watched it all in awe.

and just as she is running out of oxygen Loche leaps right back out into mid-air doing a back-flip. "Woooooooooooooo!" Lucy screamed in excitement with her hands in the air yet moving to fast to fall off. She held back on as they fell back down plunging right back down to the bottom of the ocean.

Lucy leaned down and would feel the sand beneath them as they glided through the ocean. _"Loche, your King of the Ocean, you know that?" _She said telepathically to Loche.

Loche continued to show Lucy his world.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

This is so cool. I've never even imagined something like this would be like, well this! Loche seems to know whenever I'm out of oxygen and surfaces doing a flip of some type before going back down.

But wow, just wow. I've swear I thought I saw a giant squid back there.

When Loche and I were exhausted from all that he resurfaced and just went with the current.

"You know so many people call you Nessy? They think you, King of the Ocean, is Nessy. How do you feel about that?" I ask him.

"Makes me wonder why they ever thought I was a female. I mean really, 'Nessy'. **Sighs**

"Hey I'll spread you're name as 'King of the Ocean' instead okay?"

He nods while I hold back a grin.

"So where are we heading" I ask. We are literally surrounded by only water. I haven't seen land since Bone's and that was a couple hours ago.

"Land, somewhere. That's the thing about adventure. You never know where the heck you're going, until you return home." He replied.

When I think of home I think of Fairy Tail. They're laughs my two best friends -Levy and Natsu-, I think of Natsu and Grey's fights, and I remember our laughs. A pang hit my heart from time.

Time. I don't know how long I've been gone, but I will return one day. I will, and I swore I would. Just not yet.

"You'll be with them again Lucy, everyone has a place to return to." Loche spoke through my thoughts.

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

* * *

Loche continued through the sea for a while. We talked about life and I asked him "What's it like to live so long and be the King of the Ocean." He said it was awesome and a good place to think. But that it get's lonely unless you have a companion on your journey. I smiled at that.

Night came faster than ever before it seemed. Watching the sun set from the sea itself while riding Loche is amazing. Then there's night, the stars seems closer then ever. I could see the constellation perfectly and the milky way. Loche looked too, he loved it as much as I did.

I moved to a lying down on Loche's back to get some shut-eye while we continued through the waves for days. I slept soundless, peacefully through the nights and days. My hand slightly touching the waves.

The best yet suffocating time was when we hit a storm. The dark clouds raining hard above us. Loche kept me warm and went under when the rain poured to harsh on the both of us. We watched the storm from there. The lightning descending from the clouds. Loche told me about the story of lightning and the lightning dragon.

People say lightning comes from the ground but I've never been able to believe that. I will always see them from the sky.

I looked down to my arm seeing the lightning scar I got from learning blue lightning magic.

* * *

Flashback

_I waited days for a storm to arrive, and when the storm finally arrived it was much harsher than I expected._

_I stood near the waves, closer than a sane person would do but I needed to be the lightning's target. _

_I lifted one hand to the sky, as though I was reaching for it. I focused all my energy to the sky._

_Everything around me became silent. The heavy rain became soundless against the leaves and even the thunder went silent._

_The it struck!_

_Purple-white lightning struck my arms and electrocuted down my arms to my heart but I was prepared. The pain was intense but I took my other hand and lifted it to the sky the moment the lightning touched my skin. _

_My heart beat uncontrollably fast and my arm felt as though someone slashed it with a machete. I felt unbearable pain but I had to bare it. Oh, the irony._

_ The magic I gained is advanced and extremely rare, the pain and electrocution not so nice but worth it._

_The moment the lighting flashed out of my other hand and back into the clouds I stumbled back, writhing in electrocution and pain until finally I blacked out. When I awoke the storm had passed and I could use blue lightning magic. And the scar on my right arm to collarbone is proof. _

End of flashback

* * *

We continued through the night and days until finally we saw land. It was barely even land, just a hill of land peaked out of the water. Sort of like a ledge but big enough for the both of us to lie down on.

Exhausted as we were, we climbed up the hill and collapsed at the top. I laid against Loche's side and fell asleep like the cold didn't exist.

When I awoke I saw something I never thought I'd ever see.

Mermaids.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter**

**Sorry for taking so long to post it**

**Anyways please send reviews**

**Later;)**


	6. Mermaids

**Hey guys,**

** so sorry this took a while to upload. I keep getting more and more good ideas that I don't want to forget, my doc are like full and all, and I was starting to worry about my other stories. (The updates) I decided on going for the one with the most reviews (This one) so far, and remembered what I was going to do with the next chapter.**

**:)**

**Ok, thx for the reviews and those that are sticking with the story. **

**One more thing, if your waiting for my next chapters that have yet to come, feel free to check out my other stories.**

**Now I've talked long enough.**

**Chapter 6, Mermaids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail O_O**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

I woke up hearing a soft voice. Singing. I leaned up from where I was laying against Loche and looked around. I didn't see anything till I saw a fin appear from the water, followed by many others. As I stood and headed alerted over to the rock shore they finned creatures surfaced.

Human and Fish.

Mermaids.

7 had surfaced, their slender body's rocking steadily against the waves, occasionally their tail swinging out of the water before going back down.

Strangely they resembled Aquarius, but also not.

They were all similar yet different. Like twins with different personalities.

They all had red waist-long hair, some were wavy, others straight. Four of them had eyes as green as emeralds, the other three had eyes as blue as the ocean. Their scales were the color of their eyes and sparkled against the light against their scales. They were all the same size as Aquarius, their tails long and sleek. Their tails also were the color of their eyes, but with black on the edges with white lining the rest. Their skin pale, yet beautiful as they reflected off the light from themselves. Their body's illuminating a silvery sheen, and as they sang in a language I've never heard, I listened to their mellifluous voices as they sang.

I was drawn to their voices finding what was it... recognition? Hmm, I have been hanging with Loche, maybe I picked up sea life conversations unknowingly. Nah, too doubtful.

I stopped at the edge and crouched down. "Why is it you're language seems familiar to me?" I asked not expecting an answer.

They're singing ended, and the two mermaids closest to me reached their hands up to me, but as a gesture for me to go with them, not drag me down to the bottom of the ocean. Which I rather not face any time soon again.

They glanced over at Loche, I followed their gazes and saw Loche's eyes open. So he's awake. I tilted my head to the side asking if I should go or not. Loche nodded and closed his eyes again going back to sleep, I think.

He may have been still half asleep and all, but I trusted him, so if he nods it's good then it's good.

I reached for their hands unhesitant. They all smiled and when are hands connected I was pulled softly into the cool rocky water. But, after travelling with Loche through the sea, the feeling is natural to myself now.

I felt hands pull my arms forward and downward. I noticed the entire 'pack' of mermaids where by our sides. There were more now, which meant I was right about there were more beneath the surface.

I was guided through the sea, the water lurking with sharks and hammerheads below. But it seemed the mermaids were the rulers, the predators stayed clear from us. Made me want to laugh but I was too busy holding my breath.

Another perk from Loche, with all our diving deep beneath the waves, to see so much I had to hold my breath. I could go a while now, I would say I'm at 12 minutes so far. We haven't swam for too long, probably half my limit.

(A/N: Did you know the longest time a human can hold their breath is 22 minutes?)

We dove further and further until we reached what looked like an underground, er, underwater mountain. We dove done off what looked like a cliff then did a flip into an underwater cave.

I knew the tenth minute passed because now I was struggling with swimming but the mermaids helped out.

We took one last dive, but this time it was straight above us. And then finally we were out of the water and I was drinking oxygen. I dragged myself to the land then stood after catching my breath.

It was then, when I looked around to where I was.

We were in an underwater cave, yet somehow oxygen was kept inside.

Mermaids filled the cave, there was more water than land -which would be boulders. Some where still in the water, others were sitting on rocks or leaning against the cave.

I counted their numbers in my head and ended up with 38. I found myself in an underwater cave with a 'pack' of mermaids, after finding Loche -the water dragon-, all because I was washed up unto an abandoned island by a tsunami. I officially have no fate.

All the mermaids were looking up to me, until one submerged and came out of the water. Her tail transformed into feet while the rest of her remained the same. Her scales becoming clothing in red. Her hair was red, and her eyes were the ocean blue color. She looked a few years older than myself, and was walking toward me.

Then she spoke.

"Greetings. We have been searching for the child of the sea for a while now. Seeing you with the water dragon himself means he has found that child. Which would be_ you_." Her voice was soft yet strong and proud.

"Guess so, yeah." I said.

She nodded then walked over to an alter I hadn't noticed before. And yes, an alter.

The boulder had been carved into a dish-like shape, and inside it was a red liquid.

(A/N: Got the idea from Skyrim, for becoming a werewolf)

"Drink, and you will be able to take the next step." She said.

"Next step to what?" I asked her.

"To be our leader, every creature of the sea's leader. You were chosen and possibly born for it. I get the vibe all this happened out of complete random." She asked/said to me.

"Tsunami." I said after nodding.

"I see, amazing how you survived it, eh?" She said took a step to the side, leaving me room to the dish.

I went back to the original topic, "So, who's blood is this?" I asked them.

"The first's blood, the one who was born a mermaid, who blessed other to live a life in the sea." She said with pride.

I nod and slowly take step forward. I then ask a lame-ass question, breaking the whole glory moment.

"You sure." I said.

A laugh echoes through the cave by them all.

"No one has ever ridden the water dragon, nor can understand him." She said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked her.

She took a step forward toward me. "You see you can't even tell, you communicate with him as if he speaks your language."

I tilt my head. But let her finish.

"He's speaking the language that only creatures of the sea can speak. He gave you this when you bonded with him, once you find a companion, they'll always be. And strengthen you in everyway. And who knows, maybe you'll be able to speak the language of more than just the sea, though you will always remain our leader."

I nod again and walked to the alter. It was facing everyone, with her beside me.

All I say is "I understand, I shall lead the creatures of the sea." And then dipped my hands into the blood, and drink.

...

I stumble back, feeling my heart beat so loud it was like someone drummed right in my ear. I then felt my lungs burn and my body begin to shift. My blood pulsed as I fell to the ground, right before I blacked out I saw myself grow gills.

...

And then there was nothing.

* * *

**Ok end of chapter 6, **

**It was a bit short but next chapter will be longer, also thanks for the comments and keep sending em'.**

**Until next chapter, 'Leader of the sea'.**

**Later! ;)**


End file.
